Bleed For Me
by SeaSaw
Summary: Inappropriate content abounds! Sexual content. Naughty oneshot. John/OC again. Innuendos of bondage and sadism. Got a little creative, please don't read if you don't like this sort of stuff. No flaming please. Reviews welcome.


"John please, I'm exhausted." her head lulled forward into her hand and she groaned, rubbing her temples with her pinky and pointer finger. She had been awake for over 36 hours now and her resolve was finally fading. Putting games together never normally took this long with four of them involved in it but because of John's cancer keeping him practically bed-ridden and Hoffman being busy at work she and Amanda were left to take care of business. Hauling heavy metal objects around and capturing victims were probably the hardest things John subjected her to - she tended to like to "think" though thinking about how to end someone's life wasn't all that stimulating for her.

"Alright." he finished up the line work on his next idea having sketched out multiple concepts before turning around slowly in his chair to look at her. She looked exhausted and seemed overwhelmed with everything he was asking of her, however her 'tasks' were not complete until this final goal. "Can you help me to the bed?"

She sighed deeply and groaned, forcing herself out of the chair "Of course." She helped him up out of his chair and guided him to the bed, helping him to sit down on it before taking off his cloak and draping it over the chair at his desk, then removing his shoes and setting them aside. Lately John needed her constant watch and needed to be within close proximity of oxygen and a heart rate monitor due to the effects of his cancer. She had become his full-time caretaker, staying awake every night because she so worried about him and wanted to be alert in case his health failed drastically. The past few days he was moving around much easier and seemed to have gotten a second wind for the effects of his cancer. She reached up and undid the button on his pants, sliding them down and folding them up, laying them on the chair in front of his desk so he was just in his boxers a t-shirt.

He hadn't really been there for her lately and he couldn't help but notice that she was struggling with all the tasks he was putting before her. As she was helping him selflessly to get ready for bed he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "Thank you for everything you've done these past few weeks. I know this isn't what you planned for your life."

"You're right John. I planned to end my life and not live this long so don't thank me for that, please. It's nice to be…"

"…needed." he finished her sentence and smiled softly before watching her look away as if embarrassed before standing up and waiting for him to lay down, draping the sheets over him.

"Do you need anything else? I'll be at your desk." she smiled and looked over at the wooden chair, sighing a bit disappointed in the idea of having to sleep in discomfort when she hadn't slept in so long.

He grabbed her hand before she could move away from the side of his bed and lifted up the corner of the sheet. "Please sleep here. You'll make serious mistakes in setting traps if you don't get rest."

"You…want me to sleep in the bed with you?"

"I don't mind." he smirked a bit - why was she being so shy after their "moments" together where he touched her body in a much different fashion then that of a teacher or father. He kept the edge of the blanket held up and waited patiently before she sighed and he scooted back towards the wall as she climbed under the covers with him. He dropped the sheet over her and just watched her as she closed her eyes and clearly insomnia had finally given way to her exhaustion and within minutes he realized she was completely dead to the world. He closed his eyes and drifted off to what would be a much more restful sleep then those the previous nights.

At 4 AM her eyes opened and she wanted to scream - so frustrating to wake up like this, but there wasn't anything she could do about it right now. She turned her head to look over at John and watched him for a while, making sure he was breathing alright and everything was okay before she very slowly and without moving the bed too much, slid from under the covers. Very quietly she padded out the door and to her own bed, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down before kicking them off. She pulled her shirt up over her head and grabbed a tank top, putting it on before heading out to the kitchen. Perhaps a glass of cold water at her bedside would help put her to sleep. Rubbing at her eyes to adjust her vision a little bit, she weaved in and out of the various tables, trying to avoid running into anything "hazardous" and pointy on the way through.

Running the water for a few minutes she cringed at the rusty orange color of the water that came out at first. She filled up the glass and exited the kitchen, stepping out into the maze of tables again only to freeze at the sight of John standing in the middle of them. This room always gave her the creeps but it was worse seeing John standing there and for a moment, considering she was still waking up, she felt her heart thumping frantically. "Wow. You just scared the hell out of me." She finally started moving towards him through the maze of tables, his fingertips resting on one of them - he looked much better tonight. "Glad to see your up on your own." she smiled and was inches from him before she ran right into a large shard of glass sitting on the table. Dropping the glass, it shattered on the concrete floor as she winced, buckling over to hold the area on her leg where she got cut. "Fuck! Stupid--" she looked up to see John standing in front of her, extending his hands.

"Easy. Let me look at that." there was very dim lighting in the room, but the moonlight creeping through the windows was enough as John kneeled, slowly, before her, moving her hand away. He lightly prodded at the spot, realizing that it really wasn't that deep of a cut with just a small amount of blood trickling from the wound. He looked up to see her looking at him and his hands rested on her thigh as he looked back down to the cut. Fingers brushed against her soft skin and John closed his eyes - did he have the energy for this and was she damaged from the last time? She must have thought he couldn't get up on his own because she reached down, taking hold of his armpits and helping him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she was sincere in her question and John was currently wondering the answer to that. He shouldn't have been thinking what he was but how could he help himself. She leaned back a bit as he stepped into her, his foot placed better hers before he placed a hand on the right side of her face and slid it to the back of her head, pulling her lips to his own.

John's other hand slid down to her hip and he felt her tense, clearly confused before she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. "John…why--"

He never let her finish, deciding that this was what he wanted and while he had the energy to do it, he might as well. When he pulled her back into the kiss he felt her melt into his body - that was what he was waiting for. He walked her back to one of the tables, pressing her butt against it as he leaned forward, never breaking their kiss and pushed a number of items out of the way before grabbing her thighs and finding an odd strength to lift her up onto the table. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed his hand in the small of her back, trying to pull her closer and feeling her arms wrap around his neck. His tongue slipped between her lips to touch her own and he felt a strange urge take over with this new contact between them, running his fingers through her hair. He felt her push against his chest before they separated and saw the look of confusion writ across her face. He took the opportunity he had and grabbed the back of her tank top, pulling it over her head and tossing it on top of the Reverse Bear Trap that was sitting just inches from them.

"Wait! This isn't…" she never got to finish her sentence as she saw John Kramer melt away into a lustful man that needed and wanted and was going to get it no matter the cost. John Kramer looked much more like Jigsaw in this moment and it wasn't as if she never saw that side of him, she just didn't like seeing it now. Gasping, she found that worming away from him wasn't going to happen as he grabbed a shaving razor sitting on the table and brought it up between her flesh on her thigh and the fabric of her underwear. "Whoa…what the hell?!" with a flick of his wrist, he sliced the fabric, the blade just lightly brushing against her skin causing her to shudder at the sensation. Where in the world was all this coming from? She knew John had a thing for torturing people till they died but he seemed to be incorporating some rather darker themes this evening. Could it have been all the devices, ideas, and tools surrounding them that were causing this behavior? She didn't have a lot of time to think about the reasons before she felt his fingers brush against her slit causing her to freeze. The smile on his face was rather curious before he slipped one finger inside of her body, not entirely, before pulling it back out. Was he…teasing her? Was this a game to him?

Jigsaw was calling the shots this time around, a strange urge to play a little game with her that came out of nowhere but all the same, he was enjoying her reactions. He plunged two fingers inside of her, watching her arch her back and shudder before he quickly brought the hand on her back to both her wrists, taking hold of them. He didn't give her time to respond as he brushed his fingertips against her most sensitive spot over and over again, feeling her muscles shiver and tighten around his digits. He withdrew his fingers slightly only to plunge them back in, over and over again at an aggressive pace before he watched her throw her head back and bite down on her bottom lip so hard she drew blood in order to prevent herself from shouting and waking Amanda. The wetness on his hand was enough indication that he had her passive for a moment as he withdrew his fingers and reached over on the table to pick up something he noted before he put her up here. She was panting hard and he was holding tight to her wrists to keep her from falling before he brought a set of leather cuffs connected with a chain in front of them. He saw the look on her face and grinned rather maniacally before pulling her up higher by her wrists and securing the cuffs around them.

"…oh god…what is this? This isn't right…" She tried to pull her wrists away but there was an odd strength John possessed at the moment and she failed miserably. Being restrained like this was frightening when in the presence of this man but more so when she was so vulnerable like this, naked before him.

"I want to play a game." the gruff sound of his voice must have been enough to cause her fists to clench like they were before he took hold of the chain connecting the two cuffs and pulled her close considering she kept trying to squirm away from him. He was getting so overwhelmingly aroused by the way she looked like this that he had to take a minute to calm himself. He reached down with his free hand and pushed his boxers down, the length of him pressing against her entrance and causing her breath to hitch in response. He very slowly pulled her arms up till they were over her head and laid her back down onto the table before slowly slipping inside her warmth. Groaning, he closed his eyes briefly before looking down at the girl at is mercy lying on the table and stood upright, taking hold of her hips now that she didn't have the ability to use her hands. Gripping tightly, he painstakingly slid in and out, watching the melding of their bodies as he did so, listening to her gasping with each movement inside. Pulling out entirely, he closed his eyes before opening them, looking her in the eyes, and thrusted violently into her body. He grinned at her inability to bite her tongue this time as she cried out, Jigsaw reaching forward and gently placing a finger to her lips as she panted against it "Shhh." He started a rhythm of thrusting in and out of her body at a maddening pace and why he felt the urge to move so quickly was simply to watch her even though it was hard on him to hold back like this. He did have a second wind and felt even less plagued in this moment as he watched her squirm and writhe violently on the table. Her moaning was getting louder and in turn was making it difficult for him to keep up this pace, his member throbbing with the sensation of her muscles clenching and tightening around the length of him. She felt so good to him and he wanted to make this last. She was at his mercy, his "subject" and he could ask of her whatever her desired - the same as he did of his test subjects during his other games, the only difference being that she wouldn't die if she didn't make the choice he wanted; instead he'd punish her by making her release agonizingly slow.

He leaned over her and grabbed the chain between the cuffs, pulling her arms back over her head and using her arms as leverage to pull her back up into a sitting position. She was panting hard and he smiled as he lightly pressed his lips to her own before whispering very low and husky "You're going to ride me in this chair. If you move too fast I'll slow you down." He watched her nod her head, clearly now eager to enjoy the rest of their union together. Letting go of the chain he grabbed under her butt, making sure they didn't separate before lifting her up and walking just a few inches to the chair by the table, sitting down in it with her sitting on his lap. "Put your arms over my head and hold the back of the chair." She listened just like he had figured she would and grabbed hold of the wooden chair as he rested his hands on her hips. Without provocation she started to rock them, shivering as she did so and closing her eyes. Grinning, he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her face closer to his own. "Open your eyes and look at me." She did as he commanded, clearly uncomfortable with the behavior, but all the same she stared into those blue eyes as she picked up the pace. "That's it." he moved his hand back down to her hip and gripped tightly, pulling and pushing her as she rolled her hips in his lap. The sensations were amazing and for a moment he had to close his eyes to get rid of the visual stimulus before he lost control too early. She continued at this steady pace until he grabbed her hips hard and pulled her aggressively into him, stopping her movement for a moment and breathing raggedly. Her whole body trembled against his own and she panted herself, looking at him confused as to why he stopped her. After he caught his breath, he gave her the final instructions he wanted her to follow "I want you to move as fast and as hard as you can. Fuck me like your life depends on it." He growled out the last statement before pressing his lips hard to her own, tasting the blood on her bottom lip from earlier when she bit down. She didn't respond to his kiss or even nod her head, instead she started to thrust her hips hard back and forth, Jigsaw throwing his head back and groaning.

She dropped her head and panted, feeling the sting of his fingers digging into her flesh before she felt his thumb press hard into the cut on her leg. As he drug his fingers down her thigh he smeared the almost dried blood across her white skin, leaving a trail. He was watching as he did so and the sight must have incited something within him as he started to thrust up into her body as she rode him frantically. She wanted sweet released from this torture, her body on fire, her mind swimming with conflicting thoughts, and her emotions playing a game of Russian Roulette.

She was so engulfed in what she was doing that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps and if he wasn't looking at her and essentially over her shoulder at the same time he wouldn't have noticed the unwelcome spectator watching their tryst. Hoffman stood in the doorway, silent, unmoving, his fists clenched at his sides with his mouth hanging open. For a moment John glared at him as if giving him a simple warning to go away and mind his own business but then he thought about what Hoffman did to her. Now he didn't really want Hoffman to see her body after it all, but at the same time he figured the shot to the ego might do the cocky detective some good. He looked away as he reached up with one hand, placing it on her cheek to get her to open her eyes. He could tell she was about to lose control and wanted to see what was in her eyes when she did it "Look at me."

"Oh god…John…I…" she was shivering as she thrusted as hard she could, riding out her orgasm till it peeked. She closed her eyes involuntarily and cried out, panting hard as John shook her to look at him again.

"Say it." he felt her muscles clenching and releasing aggressively around his member but he wanted to hear it before he let go. She whispered his name and that was enough as he threw his head back and groaned, digging his nails into her hip and helping her to ride out the rest of both of their orgasms. She collapsed against him and finally John crept back to the surface, wrapping his arms around the young woman trembling against his body and once more glancing over her shoulder to see Hoffman still there. He didn't want to frighten her by letting her know he was there, so he simply frowned at the detective before resting his head against her own and slowly standing. She had her legs wrapped around his waist so it made it easy as he walked past the table, grabbing her tank top and the cloak draped across it that Amanda wore earlier to go get information for him. He threw the cloak over her body, holding it against her as he walked out of sight of the startled and confused detective.

As John laid her down in his bed he noticed that she had been crying, the tear stains on his shirt clear indication. Had he gone too far? Maybe, just maybe he pushed the boundaries of their relationship - actually, that wasn't really an arguable point; he did push the boundaries by forcing her to provide him sexual stimulation that he hadn't had in years. However he saw it as a moment to expand and solidify their bond and even someone on the outside wouldn't be able to tell him any differently. He was a stubborn man with his own beliefs and as long as she could keep him feeling alive like she did he would continue to enjoy the sights, sounds, and sensations of their sexual games. Besides, he made the rules and she was meant to follow them and as far as he was concerned, this was the deepest inner soul of his affections for her that he was allowing her to share in - something he hadn't shared with Amanda in spite of his love for her.


End file.
